


And Now, A Duck

by nemorps



Series: Dream a Little Dream [2]
Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Dream Sex, Ducks, M/M, Xenophilia, dream physics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-23
Updated: 2019-06-23
Packaged: 2020-05-16 19:20:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19324465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nemorps/pseuds/nemorps
Summary: Extended scene fromNo Better Version of Me. The complete sex scene after Sid gets inspired byTrue Facts About the Duck.Geno likes it weird.





	And Now, A Duck

**Author's Note:**

  * For [goodnightpuckbunny](https://archiveofourown.org/users/goodnightpuckbunny/gifts).



> This fic is a companion piece/timestamp for [No Better Version of Me](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19172470). You don't really **need** the context to enjoy the PwP aspect of this fic, but it will certainly make more sense if you've read that one. Sid and Geno have been sharing sex dreams for a couple months by the start of this fic.
> 
> Written for Goodnightpuckbunny ♥

Zhenya finds himself seated on a bench by a lake, a bag of breadcrumbs in one hand.

With a shrug, Zhenya grabs a handful and tosses it out for the fish and ducks in the pond. He smiles at the fluffing feathers and the little splashes of delight at the food.

"Hey," Sid says, sitting down next to him. "So, uh… this one… Don't freak out?"

Zhenya rolls his eyes. " _Sid, one time I dreamt you were an android with a penis that vibrates. I don't think I'm going to freak out, even if I don't like it. I like trying new things_."

Sid nods and stands up, stepping in front of Zhenya with his hands out. "So… I saw this documentary-" Sid keeps talking, but Zhenya's too distracted staring. Sid is naked, covered in a soft layer of downy fur- no… feathers, except from about mid-calf down, where he's completely free of feathers, but he **does** have suspiciously webbed feet.

" _Sid-_ " Zhenya interrupts Sid's halting explanation " _Are you… a duck_?"

Sid sighs, crossing his arms. "Yeah, but… I think you'll like it? You like a lot of the… unexpected stuff. And just… I saw this documentary about- bird copulation-"

" _There's a documentary about- What documentary talks about bird sex? Bird mating, sure, fine. But, Sid… I'm not a bird_." Zhenya looks down at himself. He's human; he's also naked, because at some point his clothes disappeared, and so did the breadcrumbs, and the ducks.

Sid huffs, his feathers ruffling. "Okay, fine. It was [True Facts About the Duck](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6k01DIVDJlY). Flower sent me the link, and I thought you might like it."

" _Like what_?" Zhenya asks, intrigued.

"Duck's have-" Sid stops, he seems to try to bite his lip, but the bill-shape gets in the way. "I'll just show you." With that, something seems to part in the feathers between Sid's thighs and out pops-

Zhenya stares, astonished. It's **huge**. Almost a foot long, thick and sturdy looking, and in a tightly packed corkscrew shape that springs gently as Sid flexes his hips.

"If you don't like it, I can make another dream-"

" _Don't you dare_!" Zhenya swears, reaching out to grab Sid's hip and pull him closer. From up close, Zhenya can see just how textured Sid's dick is at the moment. Tiny bumps and ridges all the way up. " _Can I touch it_?" he asks, looking up at Sid.

Sid's cheeks are covered in soft feathers, but Zhenya can still tell he's blushing, faintly. "You can do whatever you want with it. It's a dream."

Zhenya looks back down and licks. A short, tentative thing. It doesn't really taste like anything, the bumps flexible but rough, not unlike a cat's tongue. Zhenya rubs his face against it, humming. " _This video, that says ducks have penises like this… Do the vaginas match_?"

"Yeah, actually." Sid nods, distracted by facts. Sid's always loved learning and teaching things, for as long as Zhenya's known him. "But they go in the opposite direction. It's really weird, and like… fascinating. I had no idea the animal kingdom was so… diverse."

" _Sometime, I'll show you about marsupials_." Zhenya smirks.

"Later," Sid says, before Zhenya can start describing it. "I… think this is about as much weirdness as I can handle in one go. But… you like it?"

" _I like it_ ," Zhenya promises, rubbing his hands over Sid's fluffy hips. " _I want to feel it spring out and push inside me. It's fast, right? Come on_." Zhenya's already lying down on the bench, trying to coax sid to kneel overtop of him. 

Sid laughs, shaking his head as he lets himself be moved. His flippered feet almost catch on the arm of the bench, but it disappears before it can become an issue. "Alright, alright. Um… hold on-"

Zhenya yelps as Sid shuffles them back to the edge of the bench. The wooden bench conveniently doesn't fill Zhenya's back with splinters. " _I am holding on. You're just taking too long_." Zhenya huffs, wrapping his legs around Sid's hips. The duck feathers are soft and just a little scratchy, like fluffy needles.

"You're so demanding," Sid says fondly.

Zhenya can feel the long drag of sid's cock against the back of his thighs as Sid retracts it.

"This is.. I'm not sure how this'll work but…" He presses his hips flush to Zhenya's ass. There's no sign of his cock save the faint swirl to the feather texture against Zhenya's bare skin.

" _It'll work_." Zhenya promises, stretching his hips wider, pulling Sid in closer. The waiting fills him with anticipation, he feels almost empty for wanting Sid to get started already. Until the exact moment he isn't.

Sid practically screams as his cock plunges immediately and deeply inside Zhenya, and Zhenya cries out to match him. The sudden twisting sharp clutch of sensation inside him is like a jabbing thing. Not sharp, not rough but all manner of overwhelming. Sid shuffles his feet, and the tiniest movements are magnified inside Zhenya.

" _Oh- don't stop_."

"Wasn't- planning to," Sid grunts, and his fingers dig into Zhenya's hips, the smooth feathers slipping against his skin as he tries to pull them closer. 

The full, spiralling length of Sid's cock seems to flex inside Zhenya, and Zhenya places a hand flat against his own abdomen, trying to feel Sid from outside and in. He feels even **bigger** than he'd originally seemed, and every tiny shift and pull rubs those tiny barbs against the rim of Zhenya's hole.

Zhenya wants to talk, wants to tell Sid how much he's enjoying this, but he can't even process what he's feeling enough to find the words to do more than shout and groan. Louder when Sid does something that makes his cock lunge deeper inside Zhenya.

"F-fuck, G- You. Oh- god, I'm so."

Even with the magic of dreams, Zhenya can't understand that, but he understands when Sid buries his duck-bill face into Zhenya's neck and thrusts as close and deep as he's ever been before. He can feel the sudden swelling wetness inside him that seems to flow out and up- He presses his hand harder against his belly, and he would swear he can feel it, Sid filling him up, Sid overflowing with pleasure until Zhenya is coming too. A wild sound clawing its way up from his chest.

When they both finally catch their breath, Zhenya pulls his hands away and finds feathers stuck underneath his fingernails.

" _Sorry_ ," he says.

Sid snorts, the overwhelming, coiled length of him slipping free with a strange squelch. "I don't think I could care less." His duck bill has retreated, and the feathers are quickly fading away to reveal the satisfied flush of good sex. "That was… something else."

" _Intense_ ," Zhenya agrees, letting his limbs flop bonelessly at his side. " _Kiss me_ ," he demands, tipping his face up.

Sid obliges, sliding into place along Zhenya's side. The bench has gotten magically wider and longer to accommodate them.

" _Hmm… You were right_."

"Of course I'm right," Sid says, automatically. "What about?"

" _I enjoyed that_ ," Zhenya says, smirking. " _Marsupials have two dicks_."

"Oh god," Sid laughs, burying his face into Zhenya's neck. "Guess I know what we're doing next time."


End file.
